Fallen
by onelittledreamer
Summary: When a young Time Girl falls from Gallifrey, she is distraught to find that she can never return to her planet. Saved by the Doctor, the two journey throughout space and time on a myriad of incredible journeys.
1. Falling

**This is the first chapter in my Doctor Who series.**

 **No copyright infringement is intended, - I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. I own only my characters.**

* * *

Where am I?

What am I doing here?

I can't remember.

All I remember is falling. I fell from the cliff and into space, the darkness consuming me and the stars blinding me. It seemed to go on forever until... there was screaming. A lot of screaming. The screams and cries of people pierced my ears no matter how much I tried to block out the sounds. I remember the ground growing smaller and smaller and smaller and... then there was darkness. Hang on - I don't remember landing, so why am I covered in blankets?

I panic and jerk myself upright, only to find myself in a large room with blue walls and no windows. Ouch. I moan with pain. My head hurts...my arm hurts – everything hurts. I've got to get out of here. I try to stand and cry out as I'm overwhelmed with dizziness and fall back down. This is not good.

I try to slow my breathing and remain calm. I survey my surroundings. In the corner of the room there's a wardrobe and a bookshelf. Okay, so clearly someone put me here. I mean, I can't remember going here... wherever here is.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps and see the silhouette of a tall, manly figure walking towards the door. My heart beats rapidly, and I slowly edge close to the wall.

The handle turns, the door creaks open. And standing in the doorway is the strangest looking man I've ever seen.

"Who are you? And where on earth am I?" I croak.

The man takes one step forward. Then another. And he looks me straight in the eyes.

"I am the Doctor."

That's all I hear before I am overwhelmed by dizziness and everything turns black.

* * *

Ouch. My eyelids flutter open and the blurry shapes in front of me slowly come into focus. The Doctor is sitting next to me. I immediately lurch myself upright.

"Wha...w...what...?" I splutter.

"Shh, it's okay." The Doctor stares at me, concerned. "You're going to be fine."

"But...where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here... _how_ did I get here? Where are my parents? Are they safe? What...?" I am abruptly interrupted with "sh!"

Wait...what? Why can't I speak? It's as though my lips are sealed together! Okay, now I'm starting to freak out. I hear the doctor say something and suddenly I can speak again.

"Sorry 'bout that," The doctor smiles gleefully. Hey... He doesn't look sorry at all!

"You're going to have to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Um...". I have no clue who this man is, no idea what he wants and no idea where I am. But if he had wanted to hurt me, he would've done that by now. And he's the best shot I have at escaping this...place.

I take a deep breath. "Yes."

"I'm the Doctor and this is my space ship. It's called the TARDIS – "Time And Relative Dimension In Space and, as you can probably tell by the title, it can travel through time and space. Cool, right?! Oh, and it's bigger on the inside."

I stare at him, awestruck. "Bigger on the inside?" I shriek.

"Hush now! But yes, I know, it's awesome. Oh, and you're somewhere in space at the moment."

"But what happened to me?"

The Doctor's face fell and his eyes turned sad. "This is going to be hard to digest."

"I'm sure I can handle it," I assure him.

"Well, you sort of fell...off the planet. And, um, I was in the TARDIS and you fell inside and I popped you into bed and treated your wounds and then you just sorta slept...for a while..." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Doctor, how long was I asleep for?"

"Ah, well...sixteen days?"

"SIXTEEN DAYS?" I shriek. "Oh, no, no, NO! My parents are going to FREAK OUT! Please can you take me to my parents?" I plead. My parents are extremely overprotective of me. Like, crazy overprotective. It drives me absolutely insane.

"Err, I am so sorry, but I can't."

I freeze. "What?"

The Doctor looks crestfallen. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. But you can never see your parents again."

My eyes swell with tears., and I whisper, "Why not?"

"Look, I'm going to do something I've only ever done once before. And I'm sorry." He comes over so that his face is only inches away from me. He gently places his hands on my head. I quiver, scared.

"Please, what are you going..." BANG! That's when he bangs our heads together and I see it. His life flashing before my eyes.

* * *

"You're a time lord!" I exclaim.

He nods, smiling faintly.

And then I see what I wish, oh I desperately wish I'd never seen. It's Gallifrey. My planet, my home. And it's burning. I see the Daleks, people running and screaming and falling and dying. And then I see the Doctor and all of the other Doctors. That's when they do it. The freeze Gallifrey. Deep, deep down, I know it's for the better. It's better than destruction, endless war, the planet burning. But part of me is screaming: That's my home! That's my life, my everything – my friends, my family.

Tears are streaming down my face and they don't stop coming.

"No!" I blurt. And I sob. I sob until I ache with sadness and I have no more tears to cry.

The Doctor looks at me with such pity and sorrow, and he holds me the entire time.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review, favourite and follow! This is my first ever FanFic - hope you like it!**

Imogen


	2. Pancakes and Time Travel

**A/N: It occurred to me that I already have 1 follower and 1** **favoriter! THANKS SO MUCH!**

 **I really appreciate** **follows, favourites and reviews - it literally makes my day!**

Gallifrey.

Lost.

Gone.

Frozen.

What am I supposed to do with my life? Just, pick myself up, pretend that nothing bad ever happened and live where exactly? On the TARDIS, a space-time ship, for the rest of my life?

I sigh, and rub my eyes. I feel so lost, so alone. And there's no one that can help. What's the point?

Then a thought hits me.

What would my family want me to do?

They wouldn't want me sulking here, mourning over their deaths while I shrivel away and barely eat and barely sleep and basically do nothing at all! They'd want me to live my life to the fullest extent.

" _You can do anything, anything at all, as long as you put your mind to it,"_ I hear my grandmother's voice echo in the back of my mind.A tear pricks at my left eye and I let it drop. My life is in ruins. My heart is in pieces. But I could never, _ever¸_ let my grandmother down.

"Don't worry gran," I whisper. "I'll make you proud."

With that, I stroll out of the bedroom to find the doctor.

* * *

"Doctor? Doctor, where are you?" I call.

I know the TARDIS is bigger on the inside, but it literally seems like a whole neighbourhood is crammed inside! I pass the library (gosh that man must love to read), the gymnasium, the ice skating rink, three kitchens and an aquarium. I shake my head, bewildered. How can the Doctor navigate his way around here? It's like a maze.

I walk through the corridors of the ship, stopping at every door and peering in to look for the mysterious stranger who bought me here.

That's when I see the most unexpected room of all...

"There's a SWIMMING POOL?" I exclaim, shocked and amused all at once.

And a swimming pool there was. A giant room, which was so big it was more like a stadium, stood before me. The walls were painted white and covered in blue murals. The designs covered every square inch of the place. The floor was made of wood, the type which had floorboards that would squeak every time you put too much weight on them. In the centre was a giant water fountain that was spurting out water in every direction. And there was the swimming pool. A huge, round circle in the middle of the room.

"Doctor?" I call. Hearing a yelp, I frown and walk forward.

"Hellooooo?"

I see a head sneak up from the swimming pool.

"What are you doing here?" The doctor asks, looking genuinely frightened.

"Er, I just came looking for you. I'm hungry and I just passed three kitchens and none of them have any food in them."

"RIGHT! Sorry – I'll be out in a tick."

I roll my eyes and walk out the door, hungry and in need of a good meal.

IT's been ten minutes. TEN. whole. AWFUL. minutes.

"DOCTOR!" I yell for the eleventh time.

"I'm coming!"

You said that five minutes ago," I groan.

"Did I? i thought it was six!"

"And if it gets to seven I'll cut your arm off!"

The doctor appears in an instant.

"R...ready..." he puffs, breathless.

I laugh silently to myself. If I am going to to be stuck here forever, at least I'm stuck with someone funny. I look at what the doctor is dressed in. He is wearing...

"What the hell are you wearing?" I exclaim.

"What?" He pouts. "Bowties are cool."

" _Were_ cool," I correct him. "Like, ten centuries ago!"

"Oi!" The Doctor seemed genuinely offended. I just smirk and headed to the kitchen, an annoyed Doctor trailing behind me, leaving little drops of water on the floor from his wet (and rather shaggy) hair.

* * *

Breakfast is the best I've had in ages. I have five thick pancakes, that are cooked just enough and are shaped perfectly. On top, I have a generous scoop of vanilla bean ice-cream and a drizzle of oozing maple syrup.

"So, Doctor, where in the universe did you learn to cook?" I inquire, my mouth full with pancakes.

The Doctor swallows. "I was in the Intergalactic Bake-off of 3022! Surely you've heard of it!"

"Doctor, I'm from 2054."

"Oh...right..."

Trying to restrike the conversation, I ask him, "So how did you go?"

"Huh?"

"In the cooking contest – what did you place?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh!" The Doctor's eyes shift around the room; he looks a bit embarrassed. "Came second last."

My eyes widen. "You're kidding! But these...these are _amazing_! Why didn't you come like, first?"

"Turns out the dish had to have been one from your homeland...pancakes are from Earth, not Gallifrey." The Doctor pauses. "BUT, I decided to test my luck and competed the year after, winning third place with a 'Doctor's Special.' Want to try some?"

The doctor grins.

"Why not?" I laugh.

After some mixing and boiling and frying and flipping, some strange aromas begin to drift throughout the room.

"Doctor...why can I smell fish and sugar? What the hell are you making?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor yelps. "Nothing, nothing...it's fine. Almost done!"

I sigh. This Doctor, whoever he is, is magnificent. He has saved me and looked after me for almost three weeks now, and he's funny and clever and...he reminds me of my brother.

On Gallifrey, I lived with my older brother. My mother had died at a young age when she was sent on a secret mission by the High Council. They ordered her to sneak into Skaro, the planet of the Daleks, to retrieve a secret Time Lord weapon that she wasn't even allowed to tell _me_ about! She was on her way back when the Daleks found her. The imprisoned her and exterminated her repetitively, until all her regenerations were used up. It was an awful way to go. Seeing as she died when I was only a Time-Tot, I don't remember her very much. But my brother, Evzen, was there for me. He taught me how to use telepathy. At night, when we were supposed to be in bed, we'd talk to each other through our minds and provide each other with comfort and reassurance. He taught me how to fight. Every morning, just as the day was beginning, Ezven took me down to the caves beneath our house. He would teach me how to throw a knife, how to shoot an arrow, how to fight with swords. He gave me love. My father was a member of the High Council and worked ridiculous hours. He was a man of status and wealth and cared nothing for my brother and I. In a way, my brother was the only family I had...

"Oh my gosh!" The Doctor's words snap me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I blink.

"I just realised...I don't know your name!"

"Would you like to know my name at the Academy, or my other name?"

"Your Academy name." The Doctor nods.

"Flora."

The Doctor's smile widens. "That's such a beautiful name!"

I blush. "Um, thank you..."

No one has ever complimented me about my name before, and I'm unsure about how to react. I brush a stray hair behind my ear and star at the floor.

"AND NOW!" The Doctor bellows, startling me. "PREPARE TO BE AMAZED...HERE'S MY CREATION...OF...FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD!"

I gasp. "I'm sorry?"

"FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD!"

I wince. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. But seriously? Isn't that a bit gross?"

"No!" The Doctor stares at me in horror. "How could you say... oh just try it!"

"Um, alright."

I slowly brandish one fish finger and twirl it in the custard, uncertain.

"Go on!" The Doctor urges as he sits on the edge of his seat.

I lift it to my mouth and take a bite.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT IS AMAZING!" My eyes widen as the sweetness of the custard and the crispiness of the fish fingers warm my body.

"I know," The Doctor just smiles. "I know..."


	3. A Token of Kindness

Today was the day. My first adventure on the TARDIS, to a planet where anything could happen. For the past three months, the Doctor has been teaching me how to fly the TARDIS, and finally, finally, he's let me go on a journey. He dashes around the TARDIS, flicking switches on the console, his smile lighting up the whole ship.

Frankly, he looks a bit mad.

I jump down to join him, rolling my eyes as I he left the brakes on - the TARDIS had begun to make a wheezy, squeaky noise. I flick a switch and the noise stops.

"That's better!" I say.

"What?" The Doctor peers around the console. "Did you...touch something?"

"No! Just, err, admiring your work."

The Doctor nods. "Good, good."

I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. This man was completely clueless.

"So!" The Doctor is buzzing with excitement. "Where do you want to go? What do you want to see? Anything, anywhere, any-when –it's all yours!"

My hearts beat fast with anticipation. "Ooh...let's see...Earth. And... OOOH OOOOH can we go at Christmas time?" I remember reading about Earth whilst I was at the Academy. It was my favourite planet by far because, well, there was just something different about it than the others.

Something about the landscape, the architecture, the humans and the animals captivated me from the beginning. Even for the past few months, whilst the Doctor was teaching me, I spent hours on end in the library, reading about many of the wonderful planets in the Universe – in particular, Earth.

The Doctor laughs, waking me from my daydream.

"What?" I frown.

"Nothing – it's just that I've never had someone travel with me that was so enthusiastic!"

I grin. "That's me - Enthusiastic Flora!"

The Doctor's face suddenly falls, an expression of sadness replacing his cheerful atmosphere.

"Doctor?" I whisper. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just...you remind me of an old friend." He sighed.

"What was their name?"

"Her name was Emelyn."

I gasp. "What?" I almost yell.

"Emelyn." He repeats, frowning. "Why, did you know her?"

"No, I just ... never mind."

I busy myself with fixing my hair, but the Doctor's gaze is fixed on me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks me.

"Um, yeah." I reply weakly. "Of course."

"Why do you block your thoughts from me?"

I whip my head around to stare at him, and my vision blurs, a sad expression on my face.

"When I was in the Time War, the Daleks took me as hostage. They said they needed to use me for an experiment. They wanted to harness my

regeneration energy by accessing my mind and using it to make them like Time Lords – smart, and able to regenerate. The only way to stop them from gaining control of me was to block my thoughts. I managed to escape, but was exterminated in the process. I had to keep running because if they could capture even the smallest amount of regeneration energy, they would have been invincible. I barely made it out alive before I regenerated, and now, I guess the blocking my mind's become a bit of a habit. I'm sorry, I don't like to talk about it." Tears prick at my eyes as I recall the worst days of my life. The constant torture, the hunger, the inevitable pain. I bow my head, not wanting to show the Doctor how much it hurts me to remember. That's when I feel a hand take hold of mine with a firm, gentle grip. I glance up and see the Doctor, his eyes full of concern and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry." He says.

I just give him a faint smile, pushing the despair from my mind, and concentrating on the journey ahead. My hand caresses the crisp white edges of the door as I gently nudge it open. and then I see it. the sight that makes my eyes light up with excitement and my skin shiver in awe. My jaw drops and I'm left gaping at the scene before me. my feet are glued to the edge of the Tardis as we soar above the Earth, wandering and wavering throughout the start struck skies. My vibrant red hair billows over my shoulders and I let myself be consumed by the feeling of utter happiness. If I look under my feet I see the earth. Millions of miles away is the blazing sun. stars are scattered like confetti just beyond my reach. I glimpse shadows of planets as we fly further through the galaxy towards the Earth.

* * *

"Here we are! The Rings of Akhaten - I lovely place. Well, er, just don't buy anything." The Doctor added.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"You'll see."

After touring around for hours, we come to a market place crammed full of aliens.

We wander through a huge market place, crowded with hundreds of stall selling all kinds of things - seven point rubies, hover-cycles, and oblivion balls. Tons of strange, alien like creatures selling goods. I walk past a giant, blue, squid like monster. It grunts and I burst out laughing.

"This is so cool!" I exclaim to the Doctor.

He laughs and pats my back. "I know. I know."

Suddenly, I spot a yellow Oxiconivatorius, and, overcome with excitement, I race over.

"Hello!" I say.

"Oxiofsdihdods oxcodiepofjhgois oxwiiuedjdj oxerfdiii ox oxwiwiuehejeeejeje oxiifhfdhsif oxdre oxfiirir oxitiehlps."

"Um, how much is one of these?" I asked politely, pointing to a small jewel.

"Er, hello! Ah, sorry Flora but we really should be going now."

"No Doctor. I want to buy something!"

"What did I say about buying things? Don't you see? There is no currency - the price for everything's something valuable."

"Oh," I deflate. "Never mind then. Thanks anyway." I sigh. Everything was lost on Gallifrey - how could I have been so stupid? I have no money, no family, no photographs - no nothing. I step back inside the Tardis, defeated, before crawling back into my room, feeling exhausted.

* * *

I don't hear my door being opened.

I don't see the Doctor slip inside.

I don't feel him stroke my hair; kiss my forehead goodnight.

I don't see him place the ruby that I wanted on my dresser.

And I will never know what he traded, just to give me one small gift.

 **A/N: Sorry I deleted my last chapter! I much more enjoy making my own chapters up and writing them instead of making different versions of existing Dr Who episodes hahaha. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS, ALTHOUGH IT WAS ONLY SHORT! 333**

 **Imogen**


	4. Stolen Memories

_Shout. Scream. Kill. I'm running, faster than I've ever run. I'm blinded by the lights that flicker franticly in the night, overcome with grief, and aching with tiredness. I scream but no one can hear me. The cries of 'exterminate' are ear piercing and seem to drown out every inch of hope that's left on Gallifrey. I'm at Arcadia and the impossible has happened. The Daleks. Oh, the Daleks! They've gotten in – fought through our safety mechanisms and shattered our shields and... they killed my family. There's nothing left for me anymore. And I don't know what to do! I'm despairing, scared and helpless._

 _That's when I see Theta. Run, he tells me. And so I do. I run and run and run for what seems like eternity and feels like forever. That's when I fall. EMELYN! I hear Theta scream. Then I'm face to face with a Dalek that's half damaged, but half alive. Exterminate, it croaks. I run. And I get exterminated. But I don't do and I don't regenerate, because this Dalek is weak. This Dalek is wounded. And now, as I groan at the searing pain in my shoulder, I realise so am I._

 _The scene changes. I'm in a cell. A prison, some sort of...camp? I'm cornered, surrounded by Daleks. No! PLEASE NO! I'm begging, screaming, tears plummeting down my thrashed cheeks. You will help us. They state. No! I protest. YOU WILL HELP US! I feel my blood being drained from my body, the regeneration energy fading, and the voices in my head dying. I'm in hell._

I gasp, jerking upright. I'm sweating and gasping for air. Not another. No, please no another...I'm netting nightmares more frequently and they're growing more vivid.

"They just seem so real..." I murmur aloud, but break off when I notice something. Intrigued, I gently grasp the small jewel that glimmers in the humming lights of the Tardis. There, by my bedside, is nothing, other than the jewel that I longed for when we were in Akhaten.

 _Tardis, who gave me this?_ I whisper in Gallifreyan. The Tardis hums in response. I gasp.

"The Doctor?!" I exclaim. My eyes begin to water at his kindness, but part of me frowns. Why did he buy me this? I'm no one special and hardly deserving of such a valuable gift. And what did he trade it for? My body's a swarm of emotions – confusion, thankfulness, resentment.

"Doctor! Doctor" I cry, racing towards him and hugging the lanky man. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

His eyes light up. "You like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" I swallow, and take a big breath. "Doctor...what did you trade this for? Because I don't want you giving up your valuables for someone like me."

"Ha! Traded it for a small bit of rubbish that I picked up on some small planet. Worth nothing at all!"

I frown. "Hang on, do you have any possessions from Gallifrey? Like, any things you managed to save?"

The Doctor stares at me gravely. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, what?"

"How do you not know who I am? The Doctor? The DOCTOR! The Doctor – Do you know who I am? What I've done? Why I block my memories from you as you do to me? Do you have any idea how much I've suffered, how much pain I've gone through? Do you know why Gallifrey burnt?"

"T-t-the w-w-war..." I stutter, alarmed at the Doctor's sudden outburst.

He looms over me now, searching my eyes and my memories. "What else did they do to you in that Dalek prison camp, eh? How long were you there for? Where was it located? What did you do? You don't know do you?"

Hang on...how can I not know? Why can't I not remember!? I panic, scared. "What the hell is going on?" I choke out.

"If you don't remember me and the things that I've done then something's wrong. Something missing. Because everyone on Gallifrey knows who I am. The Oncoming Storm! The Doctor! Mr Theta Sigma at the Academy! But why me? Why did the wipe me out of your memory? Why was I import..."He trails off, realisation dawning on him. "Unless – oh. Oh my god. But you can't be! No! Why was the name Emelyn so familiar to you? Why were you shocked?"

I'm on the verge of tears. "I don't know what you mean, j-j-just leave me alone!" I yell.

"Flora I'm sorry. I'm really, very sorry. They took your memories and blocked your thoughts. This is going to hurt."

"What do you-?"

And that's when he kisses me.

Gently, delicately on my lips. I'm shocked. But then something odd happens. It's like the Doctor's sucking the life out of me and my body turns limp and my skin goes cold.

And the memories flash through my mind.

 **A/N: Mwahahahah CLIFF HANGER! Why has she forgotten the Doctor? Are they related? Friends? Linked, perhaps? Follow this story so you can find out as soon as possible. And who's this Emelyn that the Doctor mentioned and that Flora saw in her dreams? OOOOOOOOOOHHHH! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm making the chapters short so that I have the time to post more frequently! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Lots of love (and thanks for your continued support!),**

 **Imogen xxx**


	5. No More

The Doctor is a 2822 year old time Lord. A wise man, healer, mad man. A mad man with a box. The Oncoming Storm. The Bringer of Darkness – the destroyer of Gallifrey. A man who had lost so much. Seen so much. Felt pain and anger and despair and grief.

And that's when I feel it.

My eyes snap open as I gasp for air.

"Flora, are you okay?" The Doctor looks concerned.

"Doctor...oh my god..." The memories have come back and so have I.

"My name's not Flora! It's ... Emelyn," I breathe.

The Doctor's eyes widen: "WHAT?"

"Doctor, it's you, oh my goodness it's really you!"

He stares at me, incredulous. "I thought I'd lost you...I thought...I though the Daleks had taken you forever. I got a letter from the High Council, _missing in action,_ they said. And, and..." Tears begin to fall down his face and his hand caresses me cheek. I smile at him lovingly, teary eyed and forgiving. He leans in and kisses me gently.

"I love you, Emelyn. My Bonded, my wife, my best friend."

I'm filled with warmth, hearts soaring. "Me too, Theta. I love you too."

And we just sit there, hand in hand, happy and in love and lost in the moment.

* * *

 _2720 years earlier._

* * *

"Emelyn. Hey. Emelyn!" I whip my head around to see my cousin, Koschei holding a beautiful bouquet of silver flowers. "Happy 100th!"

"Koschei!" I tackle him in a hug. "Thank you so much! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too – and, oh, I hope you don't mind but I've bought a friend along. Oi, Theta – get out here!"

A tall, handsome Gallifreyan with mossy brown hair and glowing green eyes poked his head out from behind the doorway. He grinned at me.

"Hi, I'm Theta. Nice to meet you – and happy 100th!" He grinned, holding out his hand.

"Thanks! Nice to-"

That was all I managed to say before we were both thrown across the floor. Golden energy floated around the hands we just shook. I sharply turned to face him, my eyes widening in awe.

"Oh my gosh..." Koschei gasped. "You're linked!"

Theta and I continued to stare at each other as I felt his presence grow strong in my mind.

 _Hello Emelyn,_ he said.

* * *

 _One hundred years later._

* * *

I had never been happier in my entire life. Theta and I were seated on a small round sofa in the centre of our room. In our new home. The walls were streaked with a dusky orange, Theta's favourite colour. On one of the walls, a huge arched window lay wide open, allowing the last rays of light illuminate the room as the moons rose into the sky. I smiled at Theta and he beamed in response.

A new start.

A new beginning.

We had just had our Linking Ceremony, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _Fifty years later._

* * *

"Theta?" I whispered. "Where are you?"

It was early in the morning, and he wasn't lying next to me. "Where are you?" I grumbled. I swiftly crawled out of bed, my white blankets of comfort falling away. I tiptoed through the house, looking for him everywhere. But there was no sign of him. And the house was silent.

I arrived at Sky's room. The walls were painted with stars and galaxies and planets and constellations, tiny fairy lights making the room sparkle. It was the Doctor's idea – and I loved it. As I felt the fuzzy carpet against my feet, I heard a noise. Peering inside, the sight that met my eyes made my hearts melt. There was little Sky, sleeping soundly ... in Theta's arms. He gently hummed an old Gallifreyan lullaby to her.

 _"This is Gallifrey, our childhood our home,_

 _A place where the Time Lords care to roam._

 _The sky appears gold,_

 _And the mountains old._

 _A lonely man cares for it all._

 _No more sorrow, no more pain,_

 _No-one wins from being vain._

 _Your name is a promise,_

 _One you must keep._

 _So all the Time Lords can roam free._

 _Eleven lives until the end,_

 _So please do live them well my friend."_

Theta stops as he sees me in the doorway and blushes deeply at being caught singing.

"Er, sorry," He gently places Sky back in her cot. "I'd better go back to bed."

But a place a hand on his arm. "Theta, I ... that was beautiful."

He looks shocked. "Really? You liked it?"

I smiled, nodding. The sight of my husband and daughter, the two Gallifreyans of whom I loved most, peaceful and content, was a sight that made my hearts flutter.

They always say that when you're Linked both hearts belong to your Link.

But theyre wrong.

Because my hearts will always belong to both the Doctor and my daughter.

* * *

 _10 years later._

* * *

I'm running, blinded by pain and fear and fright.

"THETA!" I yell. i can't see him anywhere and the lasers and lights and flames are so disorienting that I can barely see. I know he's nearby, because there's an echo in my mind. Suddenly, a huge chunk of rock rips through the air as an explosion sounds, knocking me off my feet, the rock pinning me to this ground. I yell, exhausted and terrified.

Where is he?

That's when I see him, standing amidst the rubble and ruins and flames and fire. "Doctor!" I cry. He spots me, his expression fading from angry and turning to concern. He races towards me, delicately dragging me out. A moan escapes my lips as my ankle jerks violently. I shake my head, staying quiet.

"Let me see," He says, but I shake my head. "Trust me, I'm a Doctor."

Reluctantly, I nod, but golden wisps of light are already escaping from his hands as he tries to heal me. I gasp, trying to free myself from his grip, but he's much stronger than me.

"Theta Sigma," I breathe." You wasted regeneration energy on me?" My eyes brim with tears. "How could you do that? I'm not worth that, you're so selfish!"

His eyes soften. "You, Emelyn, are worth the universe."

* * *

 _Seventy-five years later._

* * *

"Sky! SKY!" I scream. The nursery isn't safe anymore. If the Daleks got past our shields who knows what they'll get past next. I have no choice – I've got to find her. My daughter, my world, my life and my everything.

I have got to save her before it's too late.

That's when the explosion sounds. And the building explodes.

"No," I whisper. "No. NO!" I bellow. I run into the ruins, love blinding me, determination seared onto my face. She has to be alive, she can't just die! Not now, not yet – she's too young. She doesn't have enough regeneration energy in her blood yet so she won't be able to regenerate.

But then I see what I desperately wish I hadn't. What I want to forget and never, ever, ever remember again. Sky's small body lies under the rocks. The little girl that was once bursting with life is now limp.

Lifeless.

She has not hearbeats. No. No. No. This can't be real, it just can't be happening! Why her? NO! It's not fair. I clutch the cold figure that was once my little girl, and sob hopelessly, holding her to my chest for all it's worth.

* * *

 _One hour later._

* * *

I'm still, sitting in the ruins of the nursery, my fingers mindlessly combing her once glorious hair.

"EMELYN! SKY!" I hear Theta's cries. I just cry even more, praying for her to come back to life, for the impossible to turn possible.

"Emelyn, Sky! You're okay!" Theta sounds so relieved. I scream. And then he sees that I'm anything but okay.

"No..." He chokes. "No, no, no, no no. NO! Sky... my daughter...no." Tears start to fall from his face too.

"There has to be something we can do! I'll never be able to live with myself for this! What can we do? Theta! There has to be something." I choke, desperate.

"I'm sorry," He says gravely.

* * *

I scream.

"Emelyn, what's wrong? What is it? What happening?" Theta asks frantically.

"Oh my gosh...the memories...I just had a flashback, that's all." I wave it off dismissively.

"No, tell me what you saw."

I look at him sadly. "Sky," Is all I say, tears dropping down my cheeks.

No more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! OMG you found out who Emelyn is yay! Please review, follow and favourite - I'd love to hear you feedback. Also, I am so annoyed at the moment because I spent ages writing this only to have it all deleted resulting in me having to rewrite it. Great.**

 **Have a lovely day!**

 **Imogen xxx**


End file.
